Children
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: While Yukino didn't get particularly nervous, there were still some aspects of her life that would cause her to feel anxious. One-shot.


**Fairy Tail**

**StingYu Week 2014**

**Day #4 – Children**

Yukino Aguria fiddled with the bottom of her light blue top. She was straining to keep herself from shaking with nervousness. To be terribly honest though, she wasn't doing a great job of it.

The reason for her nervousness? The fact that she was pregnant. Her boyfriend of four years, Sting Eucliffe, and her had been together a few weeks ago as a particular stressful day for the guild master was winding down. One thing led to another and well, their emotions had reached a fever pitch before they started to make out. Heading back to Sting's room, it wasn't long before they started to rip the clothes off of each other and..._mated._

At first worrying that she was being used just for stress relief, the Celestial Spirit Mage was reassured by the kiss Sting planted on her lips and the way he was affectionately stroking her hair. What really convinced her though was the soft murmuring of saying I love you to each other and the conviction ringing in his voice.

_I love you Yukino._

Her face burned at the memory. But, the past did nothing to assuage her present fears. While they may have loved each other and the blond wouldn't do anything to harm her after what happened while Jiemma and Minerva were still in the guild, a child wasn't part of the equation. (Yukino remember how often that she would see Sting remorseful about how he had acted.)

Sure she hadn't heard of such a situation, where one parent left the other with the child, she was still rather uneasy. Although, she had to admit that the fact that some of her friends having children helped to ease her anxiety.

Yukino had heard from Lucy Heartfillia that her and her husband, Natsu Dragneel, had a child named Nashi and were expecting another on the way. She had also heard from Rogue Cheney that Gajeel Redfox was an expectant father and that Levy McGarden was halfway through her pregnancy.

Yukino supposed the majority of her fears rested in the fact that she was afraid Sting would relapse into being his arrogant, harsh self.

The thought that the love in his charming blue eyes may revert to a look of hatred...It broke Yukino's heart to think of it.

She supposed she could ask assistance from her older sister Sorano, but there were several extenuating circumstances concerning that.

Aside from her being on the run with Jellal, Meredy, and the other members of the Oración Seis, Sorano was currently in a relationship with the Legion Platoon's Dan Straight. (And how anyone was able to contort their body to spell out the word love was beyond her.)

Besides, the Sabertooth Mage didn't want to ask her sister for aid after how she had protected her so much when they were children.

Honestly, her main concern was her life without the blond dragon slayer in it. Before the Grand Magic Games, Yukino never imagined someone being so irrevocably intertwined in her life. (Her sister notwithstanding.)

That all changed in the aftermath. Expressing intense regret over his transgressions caused Yukino to give him and the rest of the guild a second chance. Needless to say, that second chance blossomed into something more.

The sound of a certain White Dragon Slayer's voice broke her out of he musings and panicked state.

"Hey there Yukino!" Sting exclaimed before taking the girl by the waist and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. He flashed her a cocky grin, the incisors that came with being a dragon slayer shining dully. He pressed his forehead to hers. A faint shade of pink ebbed into the Celestial Spirit Mage's cheeks as she remembered how those very teeth sank into her shoulder, sending pleasurable shivers coursing through her veins. And the way his saliva coated the bites to heal it. (If Yukino hadn't seen the faint bite marks the next morning, she would have trouble believing him.)

"How is my favorite person in the world feeling?" Sting's hands now rested on Yukino's cheeks after he pressed a short kiss to her forehead.

Yukino sighed contently as she tilted her head to the side and leaned into his touch. If her admission would inexorably wreck their relationship, she was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

"You're beautiful." Sting murmured quietly, an almost reverent tone to his voice. It was as if he couldn't believe someone as lovely as the girl in front of him was his.

Yukino's heart lurched at that. Inwardly, she smiled sadly. She thought for a moment before clenching her hands and steeling her resolve. "Sting-sama, there's something that I've got to tell you."

At the intensity of her brown eyes and voice, the blond's effervescent smile faltered. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything Yuki."

The aformentioned female felt her heart pound and splinter at the usage of her nickname. She couldn't help but feel that he wasn't making this any easier.

"Do you love me?" Yukino inquired bluntly.

Sting look affronted. It looked as if he was taken aback by her even _thinking_ such a thing. "What are you even talking about? You _know_ that I do!"

Yukino sighed. "Sting-same, I'm, umm, I-I-"

She was interrupted by the blond putting his hands on her shoulders. "Why are you shaking?"

True enough, the light blue haired female had started to shiver as her nerves became strained. _Here it is._ She thought before closing her eyes briefly and opening them. "Sting-sama, I'm pregnant.":

And just like that, it felt as if a burden was taken off her shoulders. To finally get that off her chest liberated her greatly.

She feared though that Sting would now regard her with digust. After all, with the guild's state of affairs, the blond had enough to worry about already.

"You're pregnant?" Sting echoed quietly.

The Celestial Spirit Mage gulped past the lump in her throat. "Yes."

She looked away, hiding her eyes from the male in front of her. Yukino could already feel the tears threatening to fall as her eyes glistened.

"Yukino." Sting murmured.

Yukino turned her eyes back to the blond, preparing for the worst. She sucked in a breath at what she saw though. The enthusiasm bubbling in his blue eyes and the face-splitting grin he was sporting. She _definitely_ was not prepared for such a positive response.

"You're pregnant!" Sting cheered. He then took Yukino by the waist and twirled her in the air. At first surprised, Yukino joined him. She couldn't help it. He laughed so happily and with such a boisterous spirit that it just emanated from her. A few moments passed before he put her back on the ground.

"Wait, you mean you actually want a child?" Yukino asked after they had calmed down. She was utterly dumbfounded by this.

"Of course I want a child." Sting answered, his grin still plastered across his features. How quickly he responded and without a trace of hesitation lifted Yukino's spirits immensely. _How foolish I've been. _She thought with a rueful smile.

"I guess this means that I have to make an honest woman out of you." Sting said, only half-jokingly.

"Hmm," Yukino murmured thoughtfully. Truth be told, the thought of marrying Sting had crossed her mind before. A devious idea took form in her brain. Most likely a result from socializing with a certain blonde Celestial Spirit Mage. "is that your idea of a proposal Sting Eucliffe?"

"Would you want to marry me?" Sting asked.

"Perhaps," Yukino answered evasively.

Sting smirked. "Perhaps?" He repeated.

What happened next would remain firmly transcribed in the Celestial Spirit Mage's memory. Sting kneeled down on one knee.

"Yukino, we've known each other for awhile, haven't we? When I first met you, I wouldn't have known how hard I would fall in love with you. Before the Grand Magic Games, a relationship between us would be unlikely."

Yukino could attest to that. While Sting _was_ an attractive man and honorable man, he had been uncompromisingly arrogant.

Sting smiled at her and Yukino felt her heart's palpitation speed up. "But now, I can't imagine a life without you in it. From your soft hair to your kind eyes. Your usual frown that can turn into the most beautiful of smiles. You beauty and your compassion," The blond sighed. "I can't believe that someone like you could have fallen for someone like me. And I plan on doing right by you for the rest of our lives together no matter what and," From the pocket of his pants, he produced a small crimson velvet box. "Yukino Aguria," Opening it revealed a silver ring. Made up of several carats, it was stunning in its simplicity.

"Sting-sama," Yukino said softly, tears welling up in her brown eyes.

"Will you-"

Faster than the blond could finished his sentence, Yukino had pressed her lips to his. At first surprised by the affection, Sting returned the kiss. The kiss persisted for a few moments before they separated.

"I'll take that as your answer." Sting said, smirking.

Yukino's tender smile graced her features. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Taking the ring from the box, the blond slipped it onto the light blue haired female's left ring finger.

"It's beautiful." Yukino commented as she admired her newly acquired ring. Her right hand was pressed against her face.

"I'm glad you like it." Sting said.

"Thank you." Yukino said before wrapping Sting in an embrace.

"No problem," The blond wrapped his arms around the female hugging him. "anything for the girl I love."

Yukino nuzzled her head into his neck. "I love you too Sting-sama."

The recently engaged couple drank in the presence and warmth of each other, both of them excited at the prospect of spending their lives together. A child on the way only adding to their jubilation.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Lector was watching them from the shadows.

"I can't wait to tell Rogue, Frosch and the rest of the guild." The Exceed said as he watched his best friend and his fiancée hugging.

**Author's Notes: Well, I guess _that_ escalated quickly. And I regret nothing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Also, while the prompt may have been children, I suppose one could also construe it as pertaining to the future prompt.**


End file.
